


the easy days

by strangehighs



Series: prompt fills [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehighs/pseuds/strangehighs
Summary: "Do you remember the first time we had this idea?" she asked, pulling herself back into the moment.Quỳnh laughed, shaking her head. "How could I forget? We barely managed to do anything with that garbage.""A few strips of cloth I ripped from a shirt," Andy continued, "The old stone cock I carried around with horrible grip… all because you said your arm wastired—"
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208078
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight





	the easy days

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written for **[TOG Femslash Fortnight](https://tog-femslashfortnight.tumblr.com/)** 's saturday prompt **free choice** , coincidentally fitting almost perfectly **[this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/10703.html?thread=3682511#cmt3682511)** on the Kinkmeme (great minds think alike and all that right?). I'm sorry smut is my only contribution, my brain is fried and the horny is all that's left.

"You know, when you were trying to sell me the benefits of the twenty-first century, you should've mentioned these instead of sports bras."

With one last roll of her wrists, Andy gave up on trying to fully dispel the tingling at the tip of her fingers in favor of looking at Quỳnh. The purpose of the rope around her wrists wasn't comfort, even with all the concessions made to her current status: the plush bed, the comfortable room, the ropes made out of soft fabric instead of whichever scraps they could find. Tingling fingers meant nothing, and neither did the aching jaw she gained (and would probably nurse at least until the following day) after spending the last half hour with Quỳnh straddling her face.

"I don't imagine you would've taken well to me singing the praises of modern strap-ons right then, love," said Andy, a smile spreading on her face at the sight. Bare except for the harness around her hips and thighs, bright-colored dildo bobbing up and down while she fiddled with the straps, Quỳnh looked nothing short of a dream. The flush from the recent orgasms still shined on her cheeks, her neck, in the languid quality of her movements.

"I suppose you're right about that," Quỳnh answered, light now that the worst of it had been put to rest.

Not all days were easy like this one. Some days, Andy could see the resentment, the anger nursed for centuries, flaring up at the drop of a pin. They left Quỳnh bitter, a pained feeling Andy wish she knew how to mend, to soothe away. She knew deep wounds like this couldn't be healed easily, and sometimes she raged at the fact that now they didn't even have unlimited time on their side. All they had was each other, for however long it would last, and their family, and it had to be enough. Thankfully, most of the time it was.

"Do you remember the first time we had this idea?" she asked, pulling herself back into the moment.

Quỳnh laughed, shaking her head. "How could I forget? We barely managed to do anything with that garbage."

"A few strips of cloth I ripped from a shirt," Andy continued, "The old stone cock I carried around with horrible grip… all because you said your arm was _tired_ —"

"It was antler, and I'd spent the entire day helping at harvest, my arm _was tired_." Quỳnh climbed on the bed, Andy automatically making space between her legs so she could settle. Blunt, short nailed fingers dug into the meat of her thigh, the other hand curling around her hip bone. "Not my fault that you were insatiable like that, begging me to fuck you as if I could resist it." The hand on her hip slid upwards, cupping one of her tits. "I had to be creative."

Andy sighed when the fingers pinched her nipple, rolling it just short of painful. Just right. "You were, even if it kept slipping," she said, eyes falling close when she felt the tip of the dildo brush against her sex. She had to be dripping, so wet for it by now. "It did work out once you had me ride it while you held the harness in place."

"You left me soaked, I remember," said Quỳnh, bending down to her belly, teeth catching skin. "Slick and wet on my cock, so hungry for it."

"Always, always for you," breathed Andy, fists tight around the ropes they both knew she could get free of in a blink if she wanted. She wanted this more, exactly like this; pulling her lover in with her legs, drawing her close in a wordless plea. The dildo slid against her wet sex, the head catching on her clit and she whimpered. She hadn't been touched there once yet tonight, the throbbing warmth almost unbearable by now. It had been a curiosity in the beginning, how much she enjoyed taking cock, and how little her lover cared for it; Quỳnh loved hands and mouths, muscled thighs to press herself against. By mutual exploration, Andy knew exactly how she liked things and was known in return.

She couldn't help but grind into the yielding silicone while Quỳnh bent to kiss her, slow and entirely unhurried by her moans. A hand pressed between them, holding the cock so it could slide against the right place with each roll of her hips, and Andy could come from this. It would be easy, with how excited she was, and she wanted it so much—

"Enough of this, hm?" Andy whined as Quỳnh pulled away, sitting back on her heels. "Breath for me, my heart, come on."

Andy obeyed, focusing on the hands petting her spread thighs. She knew this game, as rusty as they both were; it wasn't time yet. "Good," Quỳnh smiled. "Now, do I just—"

"Yeah, just press the button," she panted. "Keep pressing until you find a speed you prefer."

"Like—oh, fuck."

Andy knew silicone dildos wouldn't make that much of a difference for Quỳnh. Vibrators, especially bullets embedded on comfortable, adjustable strap-ons? Exactly what she would love.

"Told ya."

The fingers dug in her thigh frantically, her beloved's breath hitching with each change in the buzzing, and Andy smirked. Curtains of black hair trembled, hiding and revealing Quỳnh's pleasure slack face as she fought to gather enough control. Andy pressed her knee against her side, feeling the muscles jumping under the soft skin, and slowly her lover's breath slowed. Quỳnh raised her eyes, incensed and full of promise.

"Please," Andy asked, begged.

"I love hearing you say that," came the answer, and _she knew_. Obviously Andy knew how much she loved it.

Sometimes she thought her heart could burst with how much she loves this woman.

The hands moved: one coming down to rest at the crease of her hip, holding her in place, while the other stayed out of her sight. As Quỳnh came down to kiss her again, she felt the tip of the cock brush against her clit once, only to press right where she needed it, sinking surely, easily, guided by her beloved's hand. Her moan was eagerly swallowed, Quỳnh draped over her. Her arm came up to rest beside her head, hand fisting in the short hair at the base of her neck and pulling her into the kiss as she bottomed out, and Andy could weep at how good it felt. She wasn't sure she hadn't.

They breathed into each other for a minute, an eternity, foreheads pressed close and noses bumping. Covered in Quỳnh's warmth, filled to the brim, Andy felt at peace.

A hand hiked her knee up around her lover's waist. "Good?"

Andy huffed a laugh. "Perfect. You?"

"Feeling like the hair on my head is on edge," answered Quỳnh, pulling back enough to look at her. Her flushed cheeks wouldn't have let her lie.

"Will feel even better when you fuck me," Andy goaded.

Quỳnh laughed and rolled her hips instead of answering—better than any words. With each thrust rocking her into the bedding, Andy forgot her numb fingers, the uncomfortable pressure in her back for laying down in the same position for too long, until only pleasure remained. Only Quỳnh. She didn’t tease anymore, the motion hard and short, barely pulling out before pushing back in. Above the creaking of the bed and the sound of flesh against flesh, Andy heard a low keening before she realised it was coming from within herself. How close she was only became noticeable when Quỳnh bit her throat bruisingly, and she felt her eyes roll in pleasure, body seizing.

(She would bear the marks tomorrow: teeth on her neck, fingers on her hips, ropes on her wrists. The aches would stay, and she would be glad for each one of them chanting _It was real_ whenever she moved.)

Her orgasm flowed on, thick like honey in her veins until she felt boneless under Quỳnh’s thrusts. Andy’s skin prickled, electrified with oversensitivity, as her lover chased her own pleasure, each grinding movement pressing the vibrator a bit harder on her clit. She watched the flush of her cheeks, the sweat beading on her forehead, and when her mouth parted, red and panting, Andy strained up in her bonds as far as she could, swallowing her moans with a kiss.

Quỳnh’s hand came between them a minute later when the buzzing of the toy became too much. She sighed when she found the button, her entire weight slumping over Andy like a lazy cat; she waited, nosing at her lover’s hair while Quỳnh’s breathing fell back into rhythm, even though the cock still inside her, still stiff when a real one would be soft, made her want to rock her hips. Maybe…

“Insatiable as always,” huffed Quỳnh against her cheek. She sat up, carefully so the dildo wouldn’t slip out, and just that short movement made Andy moan. “Already, my heart?”

She was still too sensitive, and it would take longer this time to peak. Quỳnh, differently from her, wouldn’t be sore, no muscles straining with the effort of their first go, and she could fuck her until she was raw and soaking and—

A sharp thrust interrupted her thoughts, and Andy bit her tongue in the shock.

“Let’s see how many we can get out of you before you forget your name, hm?”

Andy laughed, with her aching back, and sore wrists. She was thankful for the easy days.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can scream at me on [tumblr](https://strangehighs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
